


妄想小劇場

by faith_7



Category: Black Mirror, Hated in the Nation - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7





	1. 短篇之一

「Blue——Get your bloody arse in here！」  
（Blue——快給我滾進來！）

 

一大清早，倫敦警察廳兇案偵緝組的樓層，傳來音節高朗氣勢萬鈞的叫吼。打電腦、寫公文、接電話的警員們都停下手頭工作，彼此看了一眼。  
「今天又是怎麼回事？」警員A詢問隔壁的夥伴，顯然這不是首度發生的危機事件。  
「好像是昨天預約牙醫，但Blue沒去。」警員B小聲地分享情報。  
「你怎麼知道她沒去？」  
「因為Blue一整天都跟我在這裡想辦法駭進嫌疑人的女友手機。」警員C說：「我們最後一起睡了——呃、我是說打地鋪睡，我在東邊，她在西邊。」  
「所以現在Blue人在哪裡？」  
「回家洗澡換衣服了吧。」  
由於總督察的辦公室平時並沒關上的習慣，所以位於裡面的人那一連串髒話和抱怨全都清晰地在他們閒聊中傳了出來。  
警員A問：「你們誰要去幫Boss把Blue找來？」  
「不關我的事。」警員B趕緊離開位子，去別的地方讓自己看起來很忙碌。  
「我剛好有線索要出去盤查。」警員C快速地關起電腦打算離開。  
「我——」  
「好了，別說了，就是你，你是資歷最淺的。」警員A把一臉青澀的見習警察推到門邊。「進去跟Boss交待，就說Blue要等一會兒才會來。」  
「可是——我、我可以打電話給DS Colson——」  
「然後再進去跟Boss交待？」  
「不、我的意思是，我不想進去。」  
「Get in, mate！」警員A不想再聽廢話，粗魯地把人推入辦公室，為了確保自己站在安全區，他甚至記得把門給牢牢關起來。

 

經過五分鐘，Blue出現了。她一手拿著咖啡，一手握著手機，低頭認真地瀏覽螢幕。她看起來很不錯，警員A心想，以一個將要被削爆腦袋的人而言，她看起來既漂亮又清純。  
「早安。」  
「早安。」走回位子，放下咖啡，Blue一邊脫著黑色大衣，扯開藍色圍巾，一邊仍在看著手機。警員A發現好像Boss也有一件類似的大衣和圍巾，哦，不過全英國人大概都有一件類似的大衣和圍巾。  
金色髮尾還滴著水滴，不妙，這樣進去Boss會更生氣。  
「Hey、接著！」  
Blue下意識接過毛巾，疑惑地看他。  
「我還記得那起事件——」警員A誇張地裝出某位長官的蘇格蘭腔。「“你們不知道她是誰嗎？難道還要印出資料發送給大家？快給她一個該死的毛巾！”」  
「哦。」接收到暗示，Blue擦擦頭髮，自然地說：「你的蘇格蘭腔不是很好，應該要更輕柔更可愛一點。」  
「說得好像妳是蘇格蘭腔專家一樣。」  
「DS Colson——！Oh, Jesus Christ！」剛才被推入火坑的見習警員連滾帶爬地衝出來，一臉驚恐，他抓著Blue的手腕，朝辦公室大喊：「Boss、我抓到了！我抓到她了！」  
總督察早已站在門邊，翻白眼看著啼笑皆非的場景，一頭霧水的Blue朝她揚起小小的微笑。  
「You bloody idiot」沒人知道DCI Karin Parke是在罵誰，但Blue很快就犧牲自己站出去解救了大家。  
辦公室的門再度被關上，哈雷路亞，世界獲得和平。

 

「Blue來上班了啊？」  
「你不是說有線索要到外面去查？」  
「Blue的咖啡還要喝嗎？我不覺得她能活著出來。」  
「你別亂喝別人的東西。」  
剛才突然消失現場的警員們又粉墨登場了，坐回各自位子，看著闔起的辦公室大門議論紛紛。  
「應該不會有事吧，畢竟每次進去放資料時，她都會順手幫Boss整理桌子。」值得嘉獎，警員B說著他的祈禱，眼角餘光瞄瞄Blue椅上掛著的大衣。「話說那件是Boss的嗎？」  
「看起來很像。」  
「圍巾也看起來很像Boss前天用的。」  
「哈哈哈，Blue是回哪個家啊？」  
語畢，所有人當場靜默，有種為了保護自己最好不要探究的預感，包括開玩笑的警員C本人。  
「……我覺得我們還是安靜上班比較好。」  
「我也是這麼覺得。」  
——Blue走回位子坐下時，已經是一小時後的事。  
她看起來更容光煥發了，完全不像被長官痛罵一頓的樣子。警員A注意到她的亞麻色毛衣在衣擺處有些凌亂，裡面穿的襯衫領口也鬆開了，跟最初踏進來的樣子……好像有哪裡不太一樣。至少他很確定當時的Blue衣著整齊，領口釦子也都好好地扣著。  
「Blue？」  
「Yes？」開啟電腦後，Blue戴上黑框眼鏡，藍眼在反光鏡面後依舊明亮。  
都說小嬰兒的眼睛是藍色的，或許這也代表著什麼哲學性的象徵意義吧。警員A邊想邊問：「Boss對妳很兇嗎？」  
「你說剛才嗎？」Blue訝異地反問，訝異地確認著，好像她不清楚自己剛才進去辦公室是被教訓的地位。「唔……Karin只是擔心而已，因為很難預約得到牙醫。」  
那倒是真的。警員A點了下頭，做回手邊整理文件的事，不再詢問。  
但是，接下來的時間裡，他總是忍不住瞄瞄那根藏在金髮下的黑色頭髮。

 

嗯。也許類似的大衣和圍巾，並不是那麼的類似。  
也許被允許觸碰長官桌面資料的權力，不僅是由於想當討好上司的馬屁精。  
也許Blue Colson回去的家，真的不是她登記在首都警務機構的地址。  
關於這點，警員A想著，在充滿倫敦最優秀警探的空間裡，有誰會跟他一起發覺呢？  
在那之前會先被Boss滅口嗎？

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

DS：Detective Sergeant（督佐、偵查巡佐），我自己妄想的Blue以後見習結束的職位。


	2. 短篇之二

Karin已經三天沒回家，哦，甜蜜的家。她嘲諷地想著，關上車門。  
今晚分組蒐證進度終於告一段落，命令部下和自己趕緊收拾座位回去過個得來不易的週末。  
「Fuck！」晚上十點坐在車上，一手抓住方向盤發動汽車，一手粗暴地按著手機。「Useless bloody thing……」  
不該自己下載一些連說明都看不懂的App，這下可好了，手機程式停擺，強制關機後怎樣也打不開，沒辦法聯絡家裡的那個人。  
「算了，給Blue看看就好。」放棄處理這個超越能力所及的技術問題，決定把疲累身心和手機狀況一起帶回家交給新找來的女朋友解決。  
——女朋友。  
開車時，夜裡路燈照在擋風玻璃上，折射出駕駛那張略帶奇妙的神情。  
她的舌頭在嘴裡轉了一圈，小聲咕噥幾句諷刺自己的害臊，但喜歡聽在耳裡的感覺。  
雖然從未計畫找一個小了十幾歲的女朋友，況且更正確的說法應該是被Blue Colson給找上的，但無論如何……。  
嘆口氣，等紅燈時，Karin的下巴拄在緊握方向盤的手背，望著人車稀少的遠方發呆。如果在這裡闖紅燈的話，是不是會早點到家呢？如果在這裡無視規則、危害他人的話，是不是就能盡早看到那個人的臉，聽到那個人的聲音，待在有那個人在的家呢？  
對於一心想飛奔到祕密情人身邊的自己，Karin當然翻了白眼，喃喃唸：「克制自己，be cool，妳是大人了。」  
妳是大人，別輕易被感情影響。而且如果以妳對Blue的理解——。  
最後趨於理智的想法並無機會被完成，Karin繼續專注在開車上，專注在如何安全回家的道路上。

 

半小時後，打開公寓大門，喊了Blue的名字避免嚇到她，不過並沒聽到回應。客廳日光燈被調到最弱亮度，風衣外套、深藍毛衣和皮革背包零落地散在沙發，Karin走往浴室外頭的走廊，看到裡面亮著燈，些微熱水蒸氣散了出來，但沒聽到任何洗澡聲響，詭異地安靜。  
突然之間，想到那些愚蠢的美國電影總描寫主角打開門後會看到伴侶正跟別人上床的情節，嗤之以鼻，Karin敲敲門。  
依然沒得到回應。  
「Blue，我要進去囉？」有點擔心，這次試圖轉動門把——幸好對方沒鎖——憂心匆匆地踏進浴間。  
在那裡，前方距離五步左右的浴缸中，全裸、頭髮溼答答的Blue併攏膝蓋坐著，下巴靠在浴缸額外訂作給手提電腦使用者的隔水墊板，看著發光螢幕沉思。  
水滴從淺金色額際滴下被熱氣暈紅的臉頰，戴在鼻樑的防藍光眼鏡早已因霧氣模糊，專心於電腦的Blue根本沒注意到有人一邊翻著白眼一邊走過來。  
「我說很多遍了，別在浴室用電腦，妳不怕被電死嗎？」  
聞言，Blue楞楞抬頭，藍眼驚訝地看著Karin。「妳什麼時候——」  
嗶——嗶——嗶，演算結束的提示音響起，沒問完話的她立刻跳起，抬走手提電腦跑出浴室，一路碎碎唸著：「我就知道是這樣！我就知道！」  
「Blue、至少套件該死的浴袍！」Karin在後面像老媽子似地大喊，但那個光著兩片小屁股毫無女性羞恥心的部下，只顧著帶電腦衝到客廳，置若罔聞。「Shit, 別弄濕我的沙發和地毯！」

 

——真是感動的歡迎回家。  
無奈至極的Karin，強硬地命令Blue快穿上衣服、烘乾頭髮然後把客廳沿路的水擦乾。  
「但是——」  
「妳認真的嗎？認真想辯解嗎？」  
或許是Karin的神情太兇惡，或許那雙盈滿怒火和倦意的灰藍眼珠太駭人，也或許是由於Blue的確發自內心懺悔，總之年輕的女朋友聽話了，先從穿好衣服開始。當然，身為公寓主人的她並不反對對方裸體擦地板，就像上次……——呃，但那是另一件事。  
沖澡後的Karin換了件及膝的寬大襯衫充當睡衣，躺上床假裝睡覺，等待毫無情趣可言的小情人來道歉。她知道這起聯合蒐證的任務，被指派作為鑑識進度聯絡人的Blue，必須跟過往老同事一起工作，一定更想證明自己的選擇，證明走上現場偵查的路是正確的，證明這個真實世界每人都有參與的必要，所以會比任何時候更緊繃、更加專心致志。  
因此，除去在浴室使用電腦和弄濕地毯這兩件事之外，Karin並不是真的生她氣。  
……好吧，也許有那麼一點。但完全無關專業，是對還會因此感到失望的自己生氣。她究竟期待什麼呢？  
Karin Parke是大人了，Blue Colson也是。

 

「Karin……？」  
背部另一頭床邊承受某人重量而微沉，棉被被掀開時窸窸窣窣的聲音，伴隨稚嫩稍啞的輕喚，充滿可憐而純真的氣氛，Karin為自己輕而易舉就覺得不忍心感到煩躁，You old dog, getting soft each day（妳這老骨頭每天都變得更好應付）。  
「……唔，妳還在生氣嗎？」  
「我在試著睡覺。」  
「哦。」  
靜默。側躺的Karin感覺得到背後那人肯定是躺直身體，安靜看著天花板，思索下一步進攻策略。Blue Colson頑固且大膽，不是會在這種時候退怯的角色。  
果然，透過肩膀警戒地瞄了一眼正打算下床的Blue，然後很快又閉眼免得被發現。  
「Karin，妳可以等下再睡嗎？」  
聲音不再從背後傳來，而是近在咫尺，聞得到洗髮精和沐浴的香氣，Karin內心深深嘆息，天知道她有多想念這一刻、這個兩人縮短距離的瞬間。  
睜開眼，看到穿著上下兩件制式睡衣的Blue，看到那個人微微而笑時在闇弱燈光下的清澈藍眼，看到垂在耳鬢與肩膀的捲捲金髮。  
忍不住伸出手，掌心輕貼她的臉，大拇指撫摸微揚唇角。  
「我很想念妳。」Blue輕柔說道，臉頰習慣地湊往Karin的掌心，嗓音一貫略帶沙啞，聽在耳邊立刻傳來難忍酥麻。「我很高興妳今晚能回家。」  
「……show me then」自詡為大人的督察長官，揚起挑戰的笑，期待著總是出人意表的部下會帶來什麼驚喜。「讓我知道妳是怎麼想念我。」  
Blue沒有表示反對，只是微抿下唇，長長睫毛遮蓋冰清似的藍眼，卻掩不住其中羞赧害臊的情緒。「如果讓妳知道了，就不會再生我的氣嗎？」  
Karin挑起眉，好吧，這真是可愛的討價還價，但她並不打算在這裡揭露底牌。「也許吧，妳可以試試。」

 

「剛剛——」Blue頓了頓，臉頰微紅，琢磨幾秒後才繼續說：「我把妳丟在沙發上的外套收好，聞到了妳的味道，然後我看到妳走出浴室，浴袍下的肌膚……」  
她的手指輕撫Karin胸前，指尖沿鎖骨滑下，眼底原本冷若冰霜的藍化為閃爍波光的美麗湖水，而水面上搖曳動人的渴望與熾熱。  
說不下去，不知道該怎麼說明，所以直接跨坐在Karin身上並擲起她的右手，咬咬下唇，帶領那隻長繭的手探入自己的棉質長褲內。  
Karin微睜雙眸，手指通行無阻，來到了蕾絲底褲誓言捍衛的地方——只要撥開鬆軟細毛、穿透兩片嫩肉，就能清楚沾到黏滑溼潤——那早已敏感微脹的真相。  
「……這樣子、知道了嗎？」Blue的額頭輕貼Karin，低喃：「我有讓妳開心了嗎？」  
——Fuck. This woman will be the death of me（遲早會被這女人搞死）——  
Karin坐起身，一手環抱Blue的腰際，將她擁在懷裡，另一手則在私處盡情摸索，勾勒更多的滑膩，累積更深的欲望。  
Blue將臉埋在Karin頸間，但喉裡溢出的喘息漸漸轉為鼓勵低吟，她雙手抓緊Karin的肩膀和手臂，臀部緩慢跟隨那隻手的韻動，上下輕壓，來回磨蹭。  
「嗯——……」心意相通後便再也不允許除此之外的任何人接觸，變得明顯腫脹的突起被指間輕捏迴轉，刺激與愉悅的顫麻使Blue忍不住皺眉闔眼，幾乎要癱軟在熟悉的撫觸和熱戀的情人懷中。  
但Karin不准她回到獨自的世界，她命令她睜開眼睛。「看著我，Blue。」  
看著我上妳。看著我讓妳高潮。  
隨著這道強勢指示，迷濛藍瞳睜開，Blue微笑時眼底透出慧詰的光。「妳不生氣了嗎？」  
她還是很在意這件事，不惜破壞情調也要問清楚，於是Karin丟給她一記白眼，苦笑地讓兩人等待許久的唇瓣相合。  
「我還想多演幾分鐘的女主人小奴隸。」督察咬咬年輕警員的下唇，舌尖探入，在吸吮和撩撥的水聲中，半開玩笑地說。  
「是嗎？」忽然，Blue的聲音轉為闇啞，她抓住Karin的髮，強迫她的唇與自己更緊密貼近，強迫這個吻不再溫柔不再試探，強迫她們期待的事不許拖延。「——當然可以繼續。」

 

被推往枕上的Karin，看著跨坐自己身體的Blue，看她一面揚起引人遐想的高傲淺笑，一面亢奮地騎乘仍在腿間的手，更用力、更快速，無絲毫遲疑的動作和力道，朝欲望驅馳而行的女人，又有哪一處像小女孩呢？  
Karin發出慨然長嘆，焦急地扯弄對方的睡衣，讓一雙圓乳在夜裡冷空氣暴露而出，那對綻放鮮艷的端點終於能在自己嘴裡變得硬挺，就如再也壓抑不下的引誘呻吟，讓人該死的滿足與沈醉。  
甜蜜的家，可不是嗎？她再次肯定，沒有什麼比這更甜。  
至於誰才是戲裡的女主人，就由她們等會兒自己確認吧。


End file.
